


Uknown

by Courtney18



Category: Love family - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 17:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8293666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courtney18/pseuds/Courtney18
Summary: Courtney finds herself at the hospital  fighting for her life not only is she fighting for her life but for her family as well. What will she ever do??





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My family](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+family).



( in the backround) beep, beep, beep, blackness is everywhere its like I'm swimming in a black pool of darkness, I don't know where the walls or the floor and most importantly the surface is at all, why am I here? What am I doing here? ( softly) knock, knock, knock, shuffaling, merming, I can't make out the sounds or voices what's going on? Pain is shooting though my body but no relife comes. I can't hear well and I want to know what's going on. How long have I been here...Like this? I must find the surface, I must get out of this black pool. But how? Wait what's that up ahead is....... That ....... That can't be but how?? Its light I must becoming back...... I awaken to a bright room....  
" the Dr said she only has abouut 3 days left to live " someone said  
Silence....... They both come to me. I look down to find wires on both arms and my heart monater going. I mone but no question comes out of my mouth. My mouth feels like cotton candy but without sweetness. I mone again and this time some words come out but not much to make much sense. My eyes begin to close but I opened them up again I didn't want to plunge in to the dark pool again not now, not ever. But I was to weak to keep them open.  
" you need to rest" he said  
I felt her hand holding my hand and his hand on my shoulder, right before I closed my eyes I saw the Dr come in and then I went into the dark pool again. (2 and1/2 days later) I awoke and my youth pastor was there on my left side beside me prying out loud, I was really confused on why he was doing that. I looked at my right side and my best friend was there in prayer along with him. My heart skipped a couple of beats and Christy looked up and saw me smiling at her. Tears come in to her eyes and I try to put my finger to my mouth to let her to keep quite I was to weak. The prayer ended and I felt Andy's hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to face him he takes a look at me closes his eyes and opened them again. He smiles and says  
" how are you feeling??"  
I opened my mouth and then closed it rembering that my speech wasn't so good.  
" well looks like someone is finally up" said the Dr. Pastor Andy turned and christi looked up at the sound of his voice.  
He hands me a clip board with paper and pen," you gave the staff, your friends, and I quit a scare there for the past 48 hours." I give him a questioning look, he looks at me and laughs that is for you so you can talk I grabbed the pen and started to write. I wrote (" why am I here") and then showed it to them. Andy looked at Christy and back at me. The Dr took a deep breath and his eyes met mine he said " we arent really sure but we are trying to find out." I wrote again ( " how much school have I missed and how much I will be missing??) Andy dropped his eyes and then back at me. " you have missed about a week and1/2 of school and we arent sure how much school you will be missing yet." I've missed almost 2 weeks of school?!?!?!?!?!?((I'm never going to pass the term.)) Later that day I was able to be out of bed for no longer than a hour due to my blood pressure being crazy.  
I was back in my room I was looking out across the street to my church. I had been here a week and 1/2 and I missed all my friends at church. I stood there for a while and thought " why did God let me get this way??? Why God why???? I was doing so good in all my classes and now this happens and you made me mess up. why??? " I felt a hand on my shoulder and it was Chrisy " you okay court?" ("yea Im just kinda of.... I don't know I just...... I have different feelings I cant express them") I wrote. I look at christy and she helped me go back to bed. 

I woke up later that day with the dr. in the room he was checking my heart monator and other stuff that doctors do, he was just writing when he noticed I was awake he brought up a chair and sat beside me I looked for my clip board to see it just out of reach, he grabs it and hands it to me. I was about ready to write when I noticed there was more lined paper in the clip board then I had remembered it had. I stare at it for awhile and he finally spook up in the awkwered silence " I gave you more paper so you have room to write your thoughts down and may be publish them some day. I smile and start to write. ( thank you doctor Carilsle!!!) I show it to him and smile, he smiles back with his blue eyes sparkling like water in the morning sun. " your welcome Courtney....... Look Courtney when you asked me and your friends what was wrong with you, we knew what was wrong but you had just came out of a 48 hour coma and that, that alone is deadly so we didn't want to stress you out even more then you already where so we keep it hidden because we didnt know if the test were correct, we all thought it was the test that was malfunctioning so we weren't exactly sure if we could tell you. But now you are doing better than all the hospital staff ever thought." I cut him off and started writing ( OK Dr carslie stop beating around the bush and get to the part where you tell me the bad news, I heard from Christy that I had about 3 days left to live... So what is wrong with me!!!!) He looks down and there was a long puse, he looks up at me again and he said " you have lung cancer and we haven't done any kind of therapy for it but we might have to do surgery and put in plastic lungs because one of them is so bad you are not even using it and you other one is almost to the point of killing you and we don't have a lot of time for a lung wait list for you to get new lungs." My heart monater went crazy he got up and wrote down my numbers and looked down at me again to find out that I was crying very hard and I couldn't even breath and my heart was trying to get air to keep the heart going. Dr Carslile got my air tubes to put on my face and pumped up the air to get it to my heart in time. My heart starts to slow to a normal beat and I stop crying. ( I'm tired I'll get some sleep) I wrote and showed it to him. He puts his hand on my shoulder " alright Courtney but I'll stay here a little longer to keep an eye on things " he said and I fell asleep. 

I woke up a few hours latter with Christy looking out the window and I look to see if my board was still there. It was and I tap it to get Christy's attion she turned around to find me awake " court hey Hun you felling any better??" She asked ( I'm scared) I wrote. (And I can't tell if I fell better) I wrote "it's OK hun you will be fine you are looking a little pail you get more sleep and I'll get the doctor " she said and I fell asleep. Brightness where is it coming from?? I wonder then Dr carsliles face comes in to mind his eyes sparkling like water being hit from the sun. Oh yea I'm at the hospital but what was the Dr telling me?? I don't rember? I wonder to myself " courtney, Courtney wake up it's PA wake up. They are ready for the surgery but you need to wake up first courtney, Courtney, Courtney" my eyes open and Andy was to my right shaking my shoulder to get me up " Andy " I said groggy " Courtney try to say something again. " I herd one of the nurses said. " Andy where is Cristy???" The whole room went up in cheers and a big grin was on Paster Andy's face " I'm right here Courtney every thing is going to be ok. " Christy said. 

Hours later I awoke to the same room but the lights where not on. There was a light coming from my window to the right of me. I slowly got up and went to the window. The light was coming a crossed the street and in lights there where words that sayed " get well soon Courtney!!!!!!" On the church sanucary windows. I smiled and then I relized that I wasn't hooked up any monaters. My eyelids got real heavy and I went to my hospital bed to lay down to sleep. The next day I was walking down the hallway to the lunch room to have some lunch. When my sister Vicki was walking towards me she stopped and her eyes got real big like she had seen a ghost. " hi Vicki " I said " oh my god is that really you?!?!?!?!?!?!" She asked I laugh but couldn't keep my eyes from crying " yea it's really me. I'm alive " I said with a laugh " Courtney" she said and came running to me to give me a hug. I closed my eyes and gave her a hug, I opened my eyes to see that dr. Carilsle was watching carefully I start to sing remember me by mark Shultz 

"I had no idea that you where here Courtney" Vicki said I gave her a confused look " you..... You did...not know I was here????? " I asked  
" yea no one told me" she said  
" then why........ Why are you here????" I asked she paused for a moment and looked away from me, after a moment she looked in to my eyes.  
" grandmother had a heart attack last night and she won't live much longer and I thought it would be a family thaing to do if I came to see her to say goodbye." My heart beats faster and I looked up to see Carlisle slowly walking my way  
"Oh" I said shocked  
" I'm so sorry Courtney I wish this could change this, I wish I could change all of this but I'm afraid that's not possibile"  
" I....I....know I wish I could change all of this along time ago it seems that it's never possible. Any way I better let you go see grandmother in fact let me go with you......that....  
" Courtney I don't thank that would be a good idea aunt Tammy is there and I'm pushing it just being here let's not piss off aunt Tammy to much. "  
" Vicki, Tammy needs to let go of mothers death and move on I have to a degree but that's life, she said that its my fault because I look like so much like our mother but I don't thank that's that the case I thank she need to just let go and now grandmother it's going to be to much for her, we need to be there for her just like family cuse that what we are. We are family and we stick together no matter what. So I am going whether Tammy likes it or not and she can't kick me out cuse I won't let that happen."  
" alright but I'm not getting blamed for this" she said as she walks to our grandmothers room  
"Who said your getting blanmed its my desion and my falt so if anyone is getting blamed it will be me and no one else, I'll make sure of that." I said as I walk to keep up with her. 

We went down the hallway a bit until we got down to the end of the hallway where there was a room. " is this it??? Room 106?????? " I asked  
" yea it is" Vicki said we meet eyes but hers looked stressed and worried, " are you okay???" I asked " yea I'm just not looking forward to Aunt Tammys reaction when she sees you,that's all" Vicki said.  
" well fear no more" I said and we went into my grandmothers room.  
As we entered her room there was a stench that I smelled like a dead skunk but then I relized that was part of life and death and that was the smells. Tammy looks up and sees me first, " what are you doing here and I told Vicki not to bring you"  
"It wasnt her choice to bring me I desied that I would come because we are family and we stick together besides I had lung surgery and I was just walking down the halls when we meet. No one is getting blamed other than me so don't you dare thank about blaming Vicki because it isn't her falt it's mine" tamieys face was speechless " why did you have lung surgery"???? She asked 

"Because I had lung cancer and I didn't have time for a lung wait list so they gave me plastic lungs that's all. So when I meet Vicki in the hallway it was my idea to come because we are family and I wanted to say goodbye to grandma to" I said Tammi was speechless on what to say her eyes got huge just like Vickis did when she saw me. " you had lung cancer!?!?!?!?!?" Tammy said surprised  
" yea I did" I responded  
"Wow um.........I had no idea you would get that?" Tammi said  
" Courtney come here sweetie" we all heard my grandmother say " yes grandma is there anything i can get you???" I asked "yes there is one thing you could do for me" she said I looked confused at Vicki and then at Tammy and back at grandma " ok what is it" I asked she closed her eyes and slowly opens them again " I want you to do your best to keep the family together, keep in touch with them and spend time with them, I'm leaving and I can't do it because of one my health and secondly be cuse of tammi....." " mom don't even go there you know....." I look at Tammy with a sharp eye and tell her vary strictly " don't fight with her now it's not a good time please?????" I begged 

Tammy crossed her arms. " fine I won't fight with grandmother"  
" thank you" I said with a smile on my face. I turn back around to face my grandmother and the dr walked in. " hey dr Carlisle " I said " wait you know the doctor????????" My aunt asked. " of coarse i know him he's the reason of why i'm alive in the frist place." I told her in a matter of factly voice shock was all over her face. I turn around and walk out the door and vicki follows. " wow courtney how did you manage to do that"??? Vicki asked " I am strong willed and dr charlile is a vegitaran vampire so he has to put me in a room alone with him and in a matter of mins everything is done." ( besides he know where mother is.) i thought, vicki and I walked in sileance for a while untill we got till my room. I get in to bed and she goes to the window a nurce comes in and starts hooking me up " what are you looking at"???? I asked. Vicki stopes looking out the window, and gives me a questionng look " how long have you ben here"??? She asked I thought for a sec and then answered " about a month at least why"???? " when did they put up the glowing latters that say " get well soon""? Idk but i did find it about a week ago i said. " the dr said you can go home in a few days if everything gose well" vicki said hesitately " finaly i can eat real food for once!" I said with eys wide with exicetment. The nerce, vicki and i all laughed at that.

A few days later i was discharged from the hopital and could go home, I was still in a lot of pain but I was glad i could go home. On my way out I realized i hadnt heard anything about grandma dr charlie was beside making sure i got out safly i quitely asked carlile " how is my grandmother is everything ok???" He looked down at me with sorry eyes i knoted my head leting hom know i understood his sadness. " im so sorry courtney but your family couldnt.... Sorry wouldnt let me do what i wanted or let me go get you to say goodbye. She wanted to see you but the family refused." I was shocked i didnt knkw what to do ( gradndmother is dead?? How can this be???? ) i thought and then my sadness turned to anger and I almost screemed but didnt. How??? Why???? They???... " alright courtney time to go home" the nurce said i got out of the wheel chair and in to the car half asleep. " when os the funeral??" I asked groggy the dr just looked at me for a moment , " im not sure, but ill see what i can do" he said, he took my hand and he smiled at me his eyes shining all over again. I smiled back and he closed the door, and we drive away.

 

I woke up and relized i was no longer in the hospital it felt nice to sleep in my bed and I have sleept in my bed for the last 3 weeks. It also felt nice to eat accual food instead of the plastic hospital food they give you. I got up streached and whentmto my bathroom. I was sunday the sun left a yellow / orange light in the sky It remined me that the funeral was today for me anyway. I missed my grandmothers funeral because I was on bed rest till the week after the funaeral.


End file.
